


A Kiss With a Fist

by caitrionabh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, dorks being dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emil is bad at haunted houses and Leon never expected to get hit by someone this cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> (as usual Emil is Ice and Leon is HK)

Screams are commonplace sounds in any haunted house, however, they usually aren’t followed by apologizes. Then again people don’t usually punch the workers in the face.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry are you okay.” Emil babbled hovering over the scarer, who was still dressed as a zombie but was now sitting on the floor holding his nose.

Tino, who was checking the young man, cheerfully chimed in, “Well it’s not broken but you have a nosebleed and by tomorrow you’re going to have a rather impressive black eye.”

Emil groaned, “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Relax, dude, I’m fine.” said the worker, waving it off. “Honestly I’m surprised that this is the first time someone’s hit me.”

Hearing his family snickering behind him Emil sincerely wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him. He was thankful that the lighting was dim because at least no one could tell how red his face was.

“I really am sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow?”

The scarer laughed and said, “I said I was okay, but you can do the other guys a favor and come out this back door so you don’t punch anyone else. You can meet up with the rest of them at the end.”

Hearing the snickers from his family increase into full blown laughter and feeling his face burning he reluctantly said, “I suppose that might be best.”

The other teen led him through a back door, into a dim room and then through another into a well lit dressing room. Walking over to one of the mirrors, the scarer inspected his face.

“Wow, that was a solid hit, dude.” he said sounding almost impressed.

Making a sound that he would never admit was a whine, Emil buried his face in his hand and began apologizing continuously.

“Dude, chill. I do martial arts so that’s a compliment. My name’s Leon by the way, since you’re too busy apologizing to ask.”

Stuttering into silence Emil took a breath before responding, “Sorry, Leon. Mine’s Emil. Are you sure there’s no way I can make it up to you?”

Leon looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, “Well there is one thing.”

“Really?” Emil breathed, relieved. “What is it?”

“Well I’m off tomorrow night and I have nothing to do which is gonna be like, really boring.” Leon explained.

Confused, Emil asked, “So… What is is you want me to do exactly?”

“Well you’re cute and I’m free so I figured I could take you out to dinner.” Leon said, winking at a bewildered and blushing Emil.

“Wait what?”

Frowning Leon said, “I thought I was pretty clear really. I want to take you out to dinner. Like a date. Because you’re cute.”

“But I punched you in the face.” Emil protested.

Leon shrugged, “Doesn’t make you any less cute. And I like a boy who can defend himself. Although I might have to give you some pointers so that you can do some lasting damage next time.”

“Next time?” Emil repeated, incredulously.

Suddenly hesitant, Leon answered, “Well, yeah I guess. If you want to…”

After a moment of silence Emil sighed and said, “Well I guess I’m not busy tomorrow anyway.”

With a grin, Leon grabbed his arm and dragged him out the of the rooms other door, which lead into the lobby of the house. He let him go once they reached the front desk. Leon ducked behind it and opened the first drawer. He rummaged around before pulling out a pen and paper and jotting something down. When he was done he turned back to Emil and handed him the paper.

“That’s my number, text me tomorrow and we can sort out the details okay?”

Still slightly confused as to how this had happened, Emil took the paper and managed a nod.

“I’ve gotta get back in there. See you tomorrow.” And with a wave, Leon disappeared back through the door, leaving Emil alone in the lobby.

Before long the exit opened and the rest of Emil’s family made their way back into the light of the lobby.

“Hey Emil.” called Søren “How are you doing?”

Emil shrugged.

As they made their way over to him, his brother noticed the paper he had clutched in his hand. Before he could react, Sindre grabbed the paper and turned it over to read it.

“What is it?” Berwald enquired.

With a snicker Tino asked, “Is it a restraining order?”

Peering over Sindre’s shoulder, it was Søren who answered them. “It’s a phone number.”

They all turned to look at Emil, who was slowly reddening again under their surprised gazes.

With a peal of laughter Tino said, “Only you could get dragged into a haunted house, get in a fight and then walk out with a boyfriend.”

Snatching the paper from his brother Emil hissed, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.” Søren teased.

With a frustrated cry, Emil stormed out of the haunted house, followed by his family’s laughter. ‘Oh well’ he thought, ‘At least tomorrow will be better.’


End file.
